


A Long Time Coming

by TinyBat



Series: Bullets and Biohazards: All Things Grant and Jemma [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Grant and Jemma are adorable drunks, Prompt Fill, Steve and Darcy nearly go at it in a bar, Steve and Grant have their hands full, Surprise Kissing, because what's a story about alcohol without flirting, because why the hell not, queer SHIELD ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Fill for SpokaneSammiRose: WardxSimmons run into Darcy Lewis and just go with that.</p><p>The Agents get a little down time in New York courtesy of a snowstorm, and they have a little fun at a bar around the corner from SHIELD's satellite headquarters, bringing along an enthusiastic Darcy Lewis and a Steve Rogers in much need of socialization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be much longer than expected, and I have a soft spot of both Darcy and Jemma so this was pure Me-Service, especially with the tequila. They'd be adorable if Steve and Grant weren't around.

The layover in New York was only meant to be for a day or so, but the snow had changed things. Coulson's team were all holed up the the SHIELD satellite office cum Avengers headquarters for the time being and they were all grateful for a chance to stay on the ground, even if it was in white-out conditions. Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster's intern would be the one showing them around for the time being.

Jemma, Fitz, and Skye had taken an immediate liking to Darcy, since on her arrival she had immediately cursed out Ward regarding New Mexico and a new pair of shoes. Ward had done his best to remain stone-faced during the brunette's tirade but his face had split into a huge grin by the time she finished. He had been on hand for the aftermath of Thor's arrival and he and a few other agents accidentally spilled bleach all over Darcy's sneakers when cleaning up. 

He had gone with the younger agents and Captain Rogers at the behest of Pepper Potts, Doctor Banner, and Darcy who had him wrapped around her finger to a bar just around the corner. It was dark, dirty, and old which was surprising for something in the area. Rogers had said that while he couldn't get drunk, he had no problem laughing at other people as they did.

Jemma had piped up upon hearing this, with a small frown creasing her brow "Well, if you don't mind, I'd love to get a blood sample. I'm sure I could isolate what causes the metabolic increases and maybe synthesize a temporary cure of sorts so you'd be free to imbibe. If I can't do that, i'm pretty sure I could figure out what you could combine to approach drunkenness." Steve as he asked them to call him, since they were all essentially in the same age group, said that he'd talk to the people supervising his tests and see if they'd hand something over, if only to see what else she could find. Jane had explained Jemma's skill and tenacity to him on their arrival and had suggested that he avail himself of her intelligence.

"So, Steve. Think you can pick Jemma, Skye and I up at the same time?" Darcy asked, stirring her straw in the mysterious frozen alcoholic concoction she had ordered. She and the super soldier had an easy rapport that belied a connection that would be something more than friendly if it wasn't already. He looked at each woman, and did a quick calculation as Fitz and Grant sipped their beers. "Probably. Though it'd be tricky, and no we aren't doing it while you're all drinking. You, Darcy are trouble when you drink. Skye looks like she might be on your level too." Grant, Jemma, and Fitz all began to laugh while Skye's cheeks burned in embarrassment. She was a funny drunk, and a handsy one too. Their occasional "shore leave" was spent in bars and occasionally clubs, and Skye had contracted mono when they were in Prague.

"Trouble is my middle name, sir." Skye said, winking and downing her shot of tequila with a finesse that came from both practice and previously imbibing. Fitz had finished his beer, and ordered another, he found it best to just stick to one poison on social outings, on the bus it was a different matter entirely; he and Skye had been discussing JARVIS and his interfacing with the tower for the better part of their outing. Grant seemed content with the one he had for now, and Jemma who had spent most of her time in quiet conversation with Grant or sipping at her alarmingly red sangria was watching Steve and Darcy talk.

"We don't get out much. Though when we do, it's usually eventful." Jemma said, catching Darcy's attention. Grant coughed, nearly spilling beer down the front of his black t-shirt. He knew which trip she had been referring to. Their outing in Monaco had been an absolute disaster, and they had a blast. "I owe Jemma a pair of shoes too Darcy." he muttered, spinning his glass on the bartop. Steve looked over at him sympathetically, he had heard Darcy reaming him out. He had heard of Ward from Natasha, who had supervised part of his training. Funny, but very withdrawn and usually quite serious, but probably one of SHIELD's best.

"Darcy owes me a t-shirt, and an umbrella. I wouldn't worry about it." Steve said, while Darcy elbowed him in the side. There was a story there, but it wouldn't be told. "Why, what'd you do to her shoes, Agent Graceless?" Darcy signaled for another of the mysterious drinks, and leaned over to look at Grant, who was currently being silently berated by Jemma. "I dropped her. I was the most sober, but I wasn't great on my feet and I had offered to carry her back to the hotel we were staying in."

Jemma patted his arm with a smirk and added her piece to his story. "We had a night off while Coulson negotiated terms with the local officials and we went out. Skye and I may have had too much to drink and Grant being the consummate gentleman that he is, offered to carry me. I might have tried tickling him and he dropped me. The heels on my $400 Louboutins snapped when they got caught in the cobblestones." Grant's cheeks were flushed and Jemma's hand had moved up to rest between his shoulder blades with no sign that it would be moving.

"Steve, if I get drunk enough that I can't stand will you carry me back?" Darcy asked, while Grant downed the remainder of his beer and Jemma who was slowly becoming noticeably tipsy leaned into Grant's side. Steve smirked and turned to Jemma, his blue eyes alight with mischief. "What do you think, Jemma? Should I carry the lady home?" Jemma nodded fervently, giggling to herself. "Yes! Grant was so sweet even if he dropped me and broke my shoes. Handsome men make wonderful transportation." Darcy gave Jemma a thumbs up and Steve turned a shade similar to Grant's own. They were in such trouble.

Skye and Fitz took this opportunity to get up, waving goodnight. Fitz who was still reasonably sober grabbed their jackets and Skye ran outside looking very much as though she would be sick. Grant watched them leave, looking more amused than concerned. "Do we think they'll make it back in one piece, or do we think she's going to kiss him and it will knock him out?" Jemma pursed her lips and took a moment to think. "He won't let her kiss him. He's a wimp. She finally likes him too. Now that he's matured, she's noticing him and he's being silly about it!" 

Grant seemed satisfied with this answer, happy to hear that Fitz was still working it all out. He had more or less adopted Skye as a younger sister and Fitz had no illusions as to what Grant would do to him should things go badly. He was halfway into his second beer when Jemma and Darcy who were both not inconsiderably inebriated decided that everyone should do shots since the bottle of tequila was still out. Steve winced, because he now knew he would be carrying Darcy back and Grant shrugged, he was indifferent to the snow and without Skye to worry about, he could relax. He was usually the one fending guys off of Skye and Jemma while Fitz carried their shoes. 

Out came the shot glasses, limes, salt and a truly terrifying expression on Darcy's face. "Alright, for each shot we either take a dare or list a fact about ourselves. Steve can judge because until Jemma fixes him he can't get drunk with the rest of us regular joes." Jemma stood up, wobbling slightly and leaned on Grant, trying to shift him. "Move! I wanna sit next to Darcy!" Jemma wasn't normally a tactile drunk, but she and Grant had been dancing around their almost tangible tension since he dove headfirst out of the Bus for her. It was only when they drank that they felt the strain of the job lift from their shoulders enough to occasionally indulge in small touches and allow their easy chemistry to come to the forefront.

Grant leaned back, placing his head on her shoulder and grinned up at her upside down face, her hair brushing his cheeks and forehead. "Manners, Jemma. Ask nicely." he brushed her hair out of his face and moved back up from his reclining position while the annoyed Jemma stamped her foot on the sticky floor. "Fine, Agent Bossy Pants Ward, please move over. I want to sit next to Darcy." Grant stood up, picked Jemma up, and planted her on the stool, still grinning. She was an adorable drunk, and part of him hoped he'd get to carry her home again, even in the snow.  


"Okay Grant, what would you prefer? Public embarrassment or a fun fact?" Jemma asked, spinning around on her stool, only barely righting herself. Steve was watching Grant's face, as Grant watched Jemma and smiled at the man. Steve knew exactly how Grant felt, and how deep he was in. "Why don't we go with fun fact, because anything physical will need to wait for more alcohol." Darcy got her question out before Jemma could manage, she was wobbling on her stool and had nuzzled into Grant's bicep. It took a lot of control for him not to just wrap an arm around her, and Darcy knew right then that they needed to be together and that she'd risk the hangover if it meant she got them to kiss.

"Favorite Disney movie. Don't say you don't have one because we all have one." Steve pulled a small notepad out of his pocket and began tallying shots and answers, while watching Darcy weave on her barstool. "Tangled. My nieces Alice and Ava love it, and we watched it on Movie Night on the Bus a few months ago. I don't think I can count Star Wars even after the LucasFilms acquisition so it's Tangled." He didn't look ashamed and Jemma looked positively delighted. Fitz and Skye had fallen asleep on the floor and she had taken Grant into the lab when it had finished and they had watched Beauty and the Beast. It had been a wonderful evening, and a lovely quiet moment for them both.

"Jemma, your boy has discerning taste. More shots!" Darcy said, before Jemma could correct her. The tequila was once again poured, and ingested. Darcy lost, and Jemma won again. Grant was the one in charge this round. "Alright Darcy, what'll it be-" and before Grant could finish his sentence, Darcy leaned over and kissed Jemma, hard on the mouth. Jemma, who simply found people to be people, and Darcy to be an attractive person pulled the girl in close to her, grazing her teeth gently along Darcy's bright red lips with a quiet giggle. Steve nearly fell off his barstool openly gaping at the pair of them. Darcy didn't discriminate, and while it had taken a little explaining, Steve didn't care as long as she was responsible. The base, shallow, and unmistakably male part of him wasn't objecting either. He and Darcy flirted shamelessly with each other, but they couldn't get past the flirting. They were best friends who were clearly attracted to each other but couldn't take the next step much to the infuriation of everyone they worked with.

Grant quickly poured and downed himself another shot of tequila, hoping the burn would clear his head of the visions fogging his mind. Darcy pulled away with an obscene smile, running her thumb along Jemma's now scarlet stained lips. "Sorry, i've been wanting to do that all day. Call me next time you're in town and we'll ditch these two for a real date." Jemma smiled and straightened the collar of her shirt, she liked dates and Darcy was a wonderful kisser. "Of course. But can you promise me my shoes will be safe?" she asked, shooting Grant a side glance while he continued looking positively dumbfounded. "Oh honey, your shoes and nothing else." she purred, catching Grant's eye and thoroughly enjoying flirting with the woman he was clearly in love with.

Steve, who had finally managed to re-locate his jaw and his brain poured them all another shot of tequila and stuck his notepad back in his pocket. "Alright, one more. When Darcy starts offering to take people on dates nicer than our sunday football and movie outings I cut her off." Darcy stuck her tongue out at him and he pulled her into his lap with a mock glare. "Darcy, keep that tongue to yourself or it'll get you into trouble." Darcy turned in his lap to straddle him, smiling like a demon. "Well Rogers, what can I say? I like trouble. You wanna do something about it?" Steve looked for a moment like he'd lost all ability to speak but recovered in such a way that Grant wished he could record it for posterity. Steve took Darcy's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, leaning her back against the bar, hitching one of her legs around his waist. Jemma whistled, and clapped, the bartender ignored them. Far more had gone on much later and Tony Stark covered the tabs so he wasn't going to kick them out. Darcy wrapped her arms around Steve's neck and pulled back just slightly to whisper to him "You're still carrying me home, Captain, and up to my door. I'm sober enough to know that this discussion will be continued tomorrow, and at length"

Grant poured himself his last shot, and poured one for Jemma, whose face was still flushed from kissing Darcy. She had a look in her eye akin to that of a hungry wolf, and she was eyeing Steve's hands. Grant was now drunk enough to contemplate kissing her just as their new friends were kissing, and she looked as though she was entirely amenable to it, but that was probably the combination of beer and tequila thinking for him. Jemma slammed her final shot and not to be outdone by the tiny biochemist with the remarkable liver, he slammed his as well. The novelty of the burn had work off, and he was fairly certain he'd still be able to stand up and carry Jemma on his back should she ask. Darcy and Steve had untangled themselves and were standing up, taking this as the signal to leave, Grant and Jemma followed suit. Darcy waved as the bartender and he called for them to get back safely. She tapped Steve on the shoulder and he bent down, allowing her to clamber drunkenly onto his back. She pointed toward the door and yelled "Onward into the storm!", and Steve pushed the door open, waiting for Grant and Jemma to step out. 

"You good to walk, Simmons?" Grant asked, watching Jemma totter as they headed out into the cold. "First, I think we've gotten well past the point where you can call me Jemma, Grant. Yes, i'm okay but if I could hold your arm i'd appreciate it. I appear to have more than two feet." she said, shivering and pulling her jacket tight around her shoulders. "Well, I think I can do better than you grabbing at my elbow. I am a consummate gentleman after all." Grant did her one better, and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She happily nuzzled into his side, wrapping her right arm around his torso, taking the hand that wasn't pressed into her hip. The laughter escaping her lips prompted a laugh of his own, it wasn't just the alcohol. Being around Jemma made him happy, everything about her, however infuriating made him happier than he thought possible and he promised himself that tomorrow morning, he wouldn't be afraid to pursue her. "Hey Darcy, next time we're in New York, I don't think i'm gonna let you take Jemma out." Steve turned around, and both he and Darcy were smiling. Darcy gave him a thumbs up, and nudged Steve in the ribs, telling him to face the right way again. 

"Good, I was hoping you'd catch on. I'm prettier than you though, and until you kiss her yourself, she's only going to have some truly awesome memories of me. Those are more than enough if you don't do something other than banning me from taking your girl out on the town." Steve let Darcy down, as they were at the door to the Tower, and she had to get her keycard for the employee/Avenger entrance. Jemma, who was still quite happily attached to Grant looked up at him, eyes sparkling, and snow falling in soft, damp masses into her hair. He was almost afraid to ask, but Darcy's teasing made him bold and he met her gaze, with the cold stinging his cheeks. "Jemma, I don't want you to date Darcy, and i'm pretty sure Steve would have something to say about it. Would you be okay with me showing Darcy up? I want to make her wish she never kissed you." 

"Frankly, i'm a little annoyed that you felt as though you had to ask, but it's simply another point in your favor. Yes Grant, i'm okay with it and i'd love to make Darcy regret kissing me before you did, even if you're so terribly slow about admitting that you want to." Jemma let go of Grant's waist and a shout of glee echoed into the snow as Grant picked her up, settled her around his hips with one arm, and guided her lips to his, kissing her like she was the only beautiful thing in the universe. Jemma's legs tightened around him, and one arm twined around his neck, while the other rested on his shoulder. She tasted like tequila, pineapple, and limes, which wasn't what he'd imagined but he happily allowed his tongue to dance lightly over the seam of her lips, parting them slightly and sucking gently. The low, throaty moan she released made him want to more clearly stake his claim, Darcy was still watching after all, but Jemma wasn't to be outdone. Correctly assuming that she could push him a little harder, she nipped lightly at his lower lip, mindful not to catch his tongue. The hiss of breath into the cold air and the tightening of his arm around her told he could stand a little pain and she was happy to oblige. Almost forgetting about the snow, and their company, they were perfectly happy to continue kissing, and Grant leaned Jemma back into the side of the building, the rough brick making her shirt and jacket ride up, scratching into her skin. It wasn't until Darcy cleared her throat, that the two broke apart. She and Steve were standing there, not quite looking at them. Their display at the bar had made this okay, but it was cold.

"Okay, Grant wins. I won't steal his Jemma away from him, not without asking." Darcy stepped under Steve's arm, into the warm hallway, beckoning for them to follow suit. Jemma shifted in Grant's arms, he'd wrapped both around her now and she was planting gentle kisses along his jaw with a smile. Grant shot a silently laughing Steve a nod of acknowledgement, and stepped inside. The door closed, they all got into the elevator to the private waiting room for the residents, and there in the hallway were Skye and Fitz, both in pajamas, perusing what looked to be a Chinese takeout menu. Grant gently kissed Jemma on the lips and whispered in her ear while their friends stared. "Hey Jemma, we've been spotted." Jemma lifted her lips from their slow descent down Grant's neck and turned to see her best friend and the girl she'd come to consider a sister gaping at her, clinging to Grant like he was a life raft. "Hello Fitz! Hello Skye! Glad to see you're feeling better. What are we getting?" Fitz had dropped his cellphone and Skye's mouth was opening and closing, with no sound coming out. Darcy and Steve wandered over, taking the menu from Fitz' limp hands, both perusing it and pointing at what they were considering. 

"You did it! It finally happened! Oh my god! Fitz look!" Skye came out of her stupor and began excitedly shaking Fitz' shoulder and pointing. Fitz who was being rather violently jolted, simply nodded with a disbelieving expression plastered on his face. "I can see that. About time too, I was starting to worry that it'd never happen." Grant wasn't currently in a position to let Jemma down without embarrassing himself so he sat down on the couch with her still in his lap. He shook off his jacket and pulled hers off, she immediately snuggled down into his chest with a wave at Fitz who still appeared to have a bit of trouble processing. "Yes, we kissed. I'm keeping him and nobody else can touch him. I kissed Darcy too but that made Grant mad. I don't know who the better kisser is though." Grant had to laugh at this, as Darcy fist pumped and Steve pulled her down onto the couch, kissing her on the cheek. "Not so much mad as territorial. If she and Darcy got together I wouldn't stand a chance. Now, as she asked. What are we getting? I think everyone but Steve is still drunk and that calls for food. The snow seems to have calmed down so I don't think the delivery car will have any trouble."

Steve's notepad had made a re-appearance and he had written down he and Darcy's orders, and passed it on to Skye who through her fit of giggles wrote down her order. Fitz swiped the menu from Darcy, looked quickly, and jotted down a few things then he gave the pad and menu to Jemma. Jemma of course knew what she wanted immediately and Grant managed to scratch out what he wanted between kissing Jemma and re-situating himself on the couch. Fitz called in the order, staring at Jemma and Grant smiling between kisses. "So I take it that this is a permanent arrangement then. Please no sex on my side of the lab. That's all I ask." Grant dragged himself away from Jemma to nod an affirmation and Skye snapped a picture, having stolen Fitz' phone while he contemplated putting up a separator between his and Jemma's sides of the lab. 

Jemma looked at Grant and then they both looked at Fitz. "Permanent works. We just need to tell Coulson tomorrow, maybe deal with a lecture. Technically we're off the book so he can't lecture us about protocol. We'll try to remain as professional as possible. Honestly though, I finally have her, and i'm not letting her go anywhere. How's that sound to you, Jemma?" Jemma brushed her hair back off of her shoulders and her expression indicated that she agreed. "Fine. Yes, and it can't be worse than him yelling at us in Morocco. Of course this does mean you can't go taking unnecessary risks when you go out into the field. Now that i've got you, I want you living, breathing, and in one piece. I won't make you promise since you can't, but I quite like having you right as you are now." 

Instead of kissing her, Grant just pulled her into a hug, resting his cheek atop her head. "I'll make sure I always come back to you. SHIELD has a way of bringing people back. You're much better incentive than the promise of more work though."

"Fitz, we promise not to defile your side of the lab. If we can't control ourselves, we can just use the floor." Fitz whimpered at Grant's statement and Skye pulled him into a hug, patting him on the back. Sobering up was going to suck, especially if they kept teasing Fitz like this. Fitz' phone buzzed, and they went downstairs to retrieve to food, Darcy tagging along to sign off on the receipt. It had been a very successful night in New York and nobody was going to regret a moment of it.


End file.
